Exactly What I Wanted
by JuliannaCherries
Summary: It's Christmas, and Happy knows exactly what to get for Natsu. At least he thought he did. Christmas one-shot, done for a contest!


**Hey~o everyone! And welcome to my first ever one-shot!**

**This one was done for the Secret Santa writing contest in the Fairy Tail forum Novice Writing Challenges! This story is for Aquos35. I did my best with the prompt you asked for, but I'm sorry if it isn't what you wanted! **

**I have no idea if this would be considered late or not, but I thought the deadline being January 3rd meant that would be the day to publish our stories. I apologize if this was actually supposed to be the day all of them were already done, because then I was really just plain confused. :P Enough of my rambling...**

**Please favorite if you enjoy the story! And I'd love if you guys would review too, it motivates me to write future stories and helps me improve what I already have! Thank you!**

* * *

In the town of Magnolia, a stranger could say that everything seemed normal. The townspeople were bustling about, the street markets all crowded with customers. Everyone seemed to be frantically rushing around. What were they trying to get?

Well, everyone was getting ready to celebrate Christmas. And most of these noisy townspeople were trying to buy their last-minute Christmas decorations before they sold out. The holiday was a pretty big deal to everyone, and was known as a time to show appreciation for the ones you cared for.

And of course, in the center of this town, there was the guild called Fairy Tail. And everyone there was preparing for the event as well.

Happy sat on top of one of the tables, watching as the members ran by, all rushing to go and get their gifts for their friends.

"I'm getting that purse for Levy!" Jet exclaimed, speed running past everyone. Following behind him was Droy, panting as he sprinted.

"Huff...I-I want to get that purse for her!" he groaned, watching his friend disappear from view.

"Hey, Happy," The blue cat heard a voice say from behind him. He turned his head to spot Lucy Heartfilia, sliding onto the bench with her friend, the blue-haired bookworm sitting down right next to her.

"Oh, hi Lucy, Levy!" Happy said, spinning around to face the two girls. "Don't you ladies have some last-minute Christmas shopping to do too?"

"As a matter of fact, no," Lucy sighed, watching all the guild members race to get through the crowded entry way "We got all our shopping done last week..."

"I can't believe everyone waited until the last few days..." Levy added with a sweatdrop. "Oh! What about you, Happy? Did you already do all your shopping?"

"Well, Natsu and I picked out everyone's gifts this morning!" Happy beamed, reaching into his backpack. "And I already got Natsu's gift..."

The small cat suddenly pulled out something from his green bag, holding it out to the girls. "Ta da!"

"A...fish?" Lucy and Levy blatantly interrogated, suspicious looks creeping onto their faces as they stared at the blue colored sea creäture with a red ribbon tied around its body.

"Yup!" Happy giggled, embracing the fish excitedly. "I can't wait to see the look on Natsu's face when he sees it!"\

"Ahm, Happy," Levy uttered. "I don't know if that would be the best gift for Natsu..."

"What do you mean?" Happy asked, his joyous expression fading.

"Not everyone likes fish, you know!" Lucy sighed with frustration, burying her head in her arms.

"S-so you don't think Natsu would want a fish for Christmas?" Happy murmured, staring down at the fish.

"I don't know if he necessarily would hate it," Lucy explained, looking back up at him. "But you might want to think about what Natsu would want instead of just what you want."

"But I thought this is what Natsu would want..." Happy sighed, slowly reaching back and sliding the fish back into his backpack.

"I don't think so," Levy murmured, looking up in thought. "I would think that Natsu would want some kind of a rare flame."

"You could get him some kind of scale and tell him it's a dragon's!" Lucy laughed.

"Hmmm..." Happy wondered. Natsu would definitely love a rare flame that he could eat...especially one that gave him special powers! And even if it wasn't a dragon's, Natsu would love some scale from an awesome beast or something! "Okay! Tomorrow I'm going to get a real present for Natsu! One that he'll absolutely love!"

* * *

The next day was the day of Christmas Eve. And inside Natsu and Happy's current abode, Natsu was just waking up from his deep slumber. He let out a large yawn, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, Happy," He murmured, slowly sitting up. When there was no response, he raised his eyebrows, getting out of bed. "Happy?"

Natsu then noticed a note resting atop the table. In messy handwriting, it read: GOEING OWT C U SUUN

* * *

"Okay!" Happy exclaimed, flying through the skies above the forest. "I need to find a gift that Natsu would love...there must be some cool monsters in this forest! I bet if I rip off a scale or something that would be the absolute perfect thing to give to Natsu!"

The small cat searched the forest from above, waiting to spot the movement of a monster that he could grab an artifact from. However, Happy did not spot anything, even after flying around for nearly 3 hours. He was incredibly tired, and the small cat slowly landed in the middle of the forest, taking a deep breath as his wings disappeared.

"This sucks," Happy whined. "The one time I need to see one is when no monsters are here. Now what am I supposed to do? I can't fly, so I have to walk all the way back to Magnolia..."

It took nearly another 3 hours for the cat to travel back into the town on foot. And once he was home, nearly having collapsed onto the floor, he realized half of his day had already gone by.

"Oh no..." Happy murmured. "I still need to get Natsu a present..."

The little cat thought to himself. What could he get for Natsu now that the whole monster artifact thing didn't work? What did Levy say again? A rare flame, right? That's what he would love! A rare flame that was some weird color and gave the user temporary magic abilities! That would be so cool! Happy smiled, and despite being exhausted, still trotted out the door, heading towards the guild hall.

Once he had finally arrived, Happy tried to make his entrance discreet as possible, avoiding being seen by all the members, including Natsu. However Mirajane had spotted him creeping around and decide just to ignore it for the moment. Happy stood up as soon as he had made his way into the master's office.

"Hm?" The master questioned after Happy had made his request. "A rare flame? No, there are definitely none I know of, especially none with temporary abilities granted."

"Aw..." Happy groaned, lowering his head in disappointment. "I can't believe it...now the sun is beginning to set, and tomorrow is Christmas! I don't have any ideas of what to get for Natsu..."

"Really now?" Makarov chuckled. "Since you two are the best of friends, I would only assume you would know exactly what to get him."

"Well, I had an idea, but I realized he won't actually like it and I was just thinking about what I would have wanted."

"Honestly, I think it would just be better to stick to your intuition and get him what you think he'll like most."

"But I do think he'd like something awesome like a rare flame the most!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes!" Happy cried, his voice ringing with desperation. Makarov slowly stood up onto the desk, looking down at the blue cat.

"Alright, well in that case, I know of a street merchant that is selling special kinds of stones. They are nicknamed 'dragon stones'."

"Dragon stones?!" Happy exclaimed, his eyes gleaming with pure awe. "That sounds exactly like something Natsu would love!"

"They are almost like marble in a way, and have different colors shining inside of them. Any user with magic can move and shape the colors around in the inside of the stone."

"Thank you so much, master!" Happy beamed, flying out the window happily but only making it a few feet before his wings disappeared. He was obviously still tired. So Happy ran all the way into town, searching desperately for the street merchant. Once he was spotted, Happy quickly looked over the collection of dragon stones.

"This red and orange one will be perfect for Natsu! But this stone is pretty expensive. I'll have to use all the money I have saved up to buy it..."

So Happy did indeed use all of his money to buy Natsu's stone. He breathed a sigh of relief, finally able to rest after searching the entire day for a present. And so after slipping the stone into the front pocket of his backpack, Happy hurried back home to finally get some sleep for the holiday the next day.

* * *

"Good morning, Happy!" The small cat woke up to the sight of Natsu's grinning face inches away from his.

"Good morning, Natsu!" Happy smiled back, sitting up in bed. Natsu was already up and dressed, kneeling beside the bed smiling.

"You're coming to the guild today, aren't you buddy? We all missed you yesterday! And we have to give everyone their presents!"

"Oh yeah!" Happy beamed brightly, reaching over to grab his green backpack. "I have a present for you too, Natsu!"

"Oh, really?! Thanks, Happy!"

Happy reached into the front pocket of his backpack, feeling around for the stone. When he didn't feel it, he felt around again. And then he did it again. Happy's expression suddenly became that of a worried one as he realized the stone was gone. He realized there was a hole in the bottom of this front pocket, and he had forgotten about it and carelessly put it. Panic overcame him as he looked up, meeting Natsu's eager eyes. Happy felt tears rushing to his eyes, about to fall and stream down his face. He didn't have anything to give to Natsu. His best friend. His buddy.

"Natsu," Happy murmured, sniffling sadly. "I-I lost the present I was going to give to you. It was really cool, and I even spent all my money on it." He slowly pulled out the fish from the inside of the backpack. "I was going to give this to you first, but then everyone told me you wouldn't like it, so I got something cooler. But this is all I have now, and I'm really sorry for getting you a bad gift."

The small cat kept his head down for a moment, not wanting to meet his friend's eyes. But seconds later he felt the fish be taken from him, and a hand touch top of his head. Natsu was grinning brightly down at him.

"Don't say that, little buddy! I love it!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah, of course! Food is always the best gift, no matter what! Especially if I get to eat it with you!"

"What do you mean?" Happy questioned. Natsu pulled out a giant fish from behind his back, an even bigger grin upon his face.

"Merry Christmas, little buddy."

Happy's face lit up as he excitedly took the fish, embracing it warmly. But seconds later, he dropped his present, hugging Natsu tightly. Natsu smiled, wrapping his arms around his friend's back and hugging him back.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Natsu."


End file.
